In various instances, need exists for the detection of motion of electrical devices. For example, in certain types of portable, battery-powered apparatus, it is desirable to conserve battery power by maintaining the battery disconnected from the load circuitry of the apparatus during periods in which the apparatus is immobile and to reconnect the battery with its load circuitry when the apparatus equipment is moved.
While various forms of motion detectors are known, from applicant's viewpoint, they do not sufficiently meet the current demands of industry in respects such as size, sensitivity and simplicity of structure.